SM006
* Closed * * }} A Shocking Grocery Run! (Japanese: びりびりちくちくトゲデマル！ The Togedemaru!) is the sixth episode of the , and the 945th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 8, 2016, in the United Kingdom on April 19, 2017, in Canada on April 22, 2017, and in the United States on May 16, 2017. Blurb On their day off from Pokémon School, Ash and his Pokémon are left home alone when Professor Kukui is called away. After some mishaps with laundry and cooking, Ash goes shopping and runs into Sophocles at the mall. After Team Rocket causes a glitch in the security system, Pikachu and Togedemaru get separated from their Trainers—and then the power goes out! Computer whiz Sophocles soon fixes the problem, but by the time he and Ash meet up with their Pokémon, the villains have found them first. Togedemaru and Pikachu team up to defeat Team Rocket, and then Professor Kukui arrives to take the boys out to dinner! Plot Outside 's house, Kukui apologizes to as he had been hoping to show him the shopping mall, but instead a fellow researcher had asked him to come over. Ash replies that it isn't a problem as he can do some training with his Pokémon. Professor Kukui then heads off with . Later, Ash and Pikachu enjoy a drink and wonder how to train, only for to fall off a bookcase onto Ash, causing him to spill his drink onto his shirt. Rotom suggests washing his shirt and Ash agrees. In the laundry, he also notices Professor Kukui's lab coats and decides to place them all in the washing machine as well. Ash then dumps a load of laundry powder before turning the washing machine on. Rotom asks Ash if he did it right, to which Ash says it was a piece of cake. Later, Rotom is taking pictures of Rowlet who is happily posing when a bang grabs everyone's attention. Rotom goes to check it out, and finds the washing machine has caused a mess. Ash follows in, and begins to clean up the mess. After clearing it up, Ash checks in the fridge for some food. Ash tries to eat some, but Rotom intervenes, saying that he needs to cook it first. Ash comments that he doesn't know how to cook, and Rotom offers to teach Ash as it has watched a cooking show with Professor Kukui once in the past. Rotom then starts by telling Ash to dice the vegetables which Ash does, and then to add salt and pepper, which Ash excessively adds to his food. Once the food is cooked, it comes out as a mess of purple chunks. Ash digs in but the food makes him sick, causing him to puke on Pikachu, who shocks the whole house with in retaliation. Finding they have no more food in the house, Ash decides to go shopping. At the mall, Ash exclaims about how big it is as Rotom takes a photo of a map of the mall. Ash then spots and nearby and go over. Togedemaru greets Pikachu enthusiastically, as Rotom provides information on Togedemaru, mentioning its Ability , which Ash remembers. After Togedemaru crashes from its uncontrollable rolling, Ash asks what Sophocles was intending to shop for. Sophocles reveals that he had come for some ice cream, which sparks Ash's attention to which he enthusiastically asks if he could come along. are working at a malasada shop where they are relieved that there aren't any more customers in line. Their supervisor then comes over, allowing them to take a break. Meanwhile, at a shop next door, Ash and Sophocles begin to eat their ice cream. Sophocles brings out a homemade device and shows Ash a program he had created, called the "Togedemaru Training Program". Meanwhile Team Rocket are gorging on a bowl of malasada, and James reminds the others that they are here undercover in order to steal all the Pokémon in the mall. After eating, they then begin to explore the mall to fulfill their plan. James examines a panel on the wall and checks to see if it is the security system. Whilst James is checking on the panel, gets freaked out by the sudden appearance of , causing him to knock James, which in turns set off an alarm in the panel. This sends a door down, sealing them in the room. Elsewhere in the mall, Pikachu, Rotom and Togedemaru stop to watch the TV in a shop window when more doors start to come down, separating them from Ash and Sophocles. While all the shoppers appear confused and worried, a guard explains to them that the security system had malfunctioned, causing all the doors to close automatically. The lights then go out which scares Sophocles, who ends up running into Ash before the emergency lights kick in. After Sophocles apologizes to Ash, they decide to ask the security guard for more information. The guard comments that they are doing all they can to help, and Sophocles goes to help with his invention. Sophocles works out that they have to shut down the entire system. The security guard informs them that that is possible from the power supply room, but is soon called away by another customer. Ash then decides that it is up to them to sort it out much to Sophocles' surprise. Ash then checks on his Pokémon, and Rotom comments that it has checked its map and has located the power supply room. They then agree to meet there. Later, Rotom opens an air vent, to which Pikachu climbs up easily but Togedemaru is having trouble reaching. Pikachu lowers its tail to assist Togedemaru, only for Rotom to carry Togedemaru up there. Elsewhere, Ash is following Sophocles' directions and turns right, only to hit a door. They try again, only for Ash to run into another door, and a third attempt leaves Ash hitting another door. Soon, Ash and Sophocles come across another door that is closed, which Sophocles states is odd as it should have been open, but causes Ash to get annoyed at Sophocles. Rowlet spots another door coming down and alerts them. They run to get under the door but Sophocles trips and falls, only for Ash to pull Sophocles through. Meanwhile, Jessie is straining to open a locked door and becomes frustrated, only for James to find a door that has been open the whole time. Soon, Team Rocket emerge onto the mall's roof delighted to be free. They then notice an air vent coming loose, as Pikachu, Rotom and Togedemaru emerge onto the roof and spot Team Rocket. They are all surprised to see each other and Mimikyu wastes no time in launching a at Pikachu which Pikachu dodges. The explosion from the attack is heard by Ash and Sophocles, and Ash comments it is coming from somewhere above. Mimikyu continues to attack with which nearly hits Togedemaru but Pikachu takes the hit, which sends him flying off the roof. James and Meowth go to see Pikachu who is hanging onto a window ledge as Jessie corners Togedemaru, planning to catch it. However at that moment, Ash and Sophocles arrive, and Ash guesses that it was Team Rocket who they caused all the mess at the mall. Ash goes to save Pikachu, only to be stopped by James. Sophocles then comes up with an idea and tells Ash to command Pikachu to use Thunderbolt which Ash does. Pikachu's Thunderbolt is attracted to Togedemaru's Lightning Rod, and Sophocles orders a powered-up which hits Mimikyu and Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Ash sends Rowlet to save Pikachu. Confronted by Ash and his group, Team Rocket prepare for the worst, just as arrives and carries them away. Ash then remembers that they were heading to the power supply room and Rotom directs them towards it. Later, Ash and Sophocles are walking pleased that everything had been sorted as Rotom reminds Ash why they had visited the mall in the first place. Professor Kukui and Rockruff then join them, having seen the memo that Ash had left him. Ash apologizes for using everything in the fridge, but Professor Kukui suggests they go and have dinner at 's family restaurant which they agree. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Jessie * James * * Trainers * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; taking care of) * (Trainer's; ×3) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×6) * (Trainer's; ×5) * (Trainer's; ×6) * (Trainer's; ×3) * (Trainer's; ×4) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ×5) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ×3) * (Trainer's; ×4) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×3) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ×5) * (Trainer's; ×3) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ×3) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * * (×2) * * ( ; fantasy) * (images) Trivia * : * Poké Problem: What's the kind of place I'm afraid of? ** Host: ** Choices: High places, crowds, forest lakes, dark places ** Answer: Dark places * Jessie, James, and narrate the preview for the next episode. * Sophocles's Togedemaru is confirmed to be female in this episode. * The circular rug that and are sitting on in 's house is very similar to the one that is in Professor Kukui's laboratory in Pokémon Sun and Moon. * This episode marks the first time some of Ash's friends do not appear while still being part of the main cast. * Ash wears the same green T-shirt as he did in a flashback of Mimey winning the lottery in Alola to New Adventure!. * The malasada store in which works for reappears in Mimikyu Unmasked!. * and Ash read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. * On the Pokémon TV, the English episode is played. Errors * When walks into the , a 's tail is orange instead of cream. * When Togedemaru jumps on when Ash meets up with Sophocles at the mall, her cheeks are missing. * When Sophocles pulls out a screwdriver so he can open up the , his hand is colored the same as Ash's skin tone instead of his. * When Sophocles turns around after invites Ash and Sophocles to dinner, Togedemaru's left hand is colored gray instead of white. SM006 Error.png|Growlithe's orange tail SM006 Error 2.png|Togedemaru's missing cheeks SM006 Error 3.png|Sophocles' hand skin tone SM006 Error 4.png|Togedemaru's gray hand Dub edits * Ash's glitter vomit after eating his meal is edited out. SM006 dub edit original.png|Shot cut from the dub In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 006 Category:Episodes focusing on Sophocles Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes animated by Haruna Gōzu Category:Episodes animated by Toshiko Nakaya Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Schock im Einkaufszentrum! es:EP949 fr:SL006 it:SM006 ja:SM編第6話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第6集